


A Midsummer Night's Dream 仲夏夜之梦

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, First Time, LionTrust, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless, 我已经没脸了, 洛卡, 请不要被标题迷惑了, 飙车文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛萨与卡德加的第一次发生在两人初次见面的兵营小房间里……</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Dream 仲夏夜之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 原始地址在LOFTER： http://candlekeep.lofter.com/post/46f688_b5add46 【目前大家都在这里PO文，微博果然还是太乱】  
> 题目是乱取的，大概是因为夏天到了，火焰节也要到了所以就文艺了起来，但实际内容却……  
> 工作繁忙，出差在高铁上还在用iPad写文，旁边的业务经理一直在好奇我躲躲闪闪在搞什么23333  
> 我是个文笔烂的死话痨，不过很早就提出这个梗，再烂捂着脸也要写！  
> 【配图？：http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/93864426gw1f4rl5fub7zj20sg0ahmy6.jpg】

仲夏火焰节临近，暴风城一天天热起来，镶金玫瑰已经开始叫卖冰镇黑铁啤酒了，洛萨和迦罗娜也将平时的训练地点从露天花园改为阴凉的兵营训练室。

“那耍戏法的小子该好好训练下了。”刚刚被剑柄直接击中额头的迦罗娜坐在地上休息时说道。

“谁？卡德加？”洛萨灌下一大口水，擦擦嘴。

“就是他，骨头脆得像奶酪一样的家伙。”

“卡德加是一个法师，不需要和持剑盾的战士一样强壮，他一发奥术冲击就足以击飞兽人。”

“我相信他的魔法，可他面对紧急情况的反应还不如一头霜狼。还记得前几天我们去侦察黑暗之门吗？你和瓦里斯先行离开后，潜伏在树丛中的杜隆坦击晕了卡洛斯，抓住卡德加。小酋长很聪明地捂住了法师的嘴，以免他唱出咒语，”迦罗娜舔了舔獠牙，哂笑了一下，“你知道吗？当时那小子被吓得动都不敢动，一直望着我，眼泪都哭出来了。”

本来准备为卡德加辩护两句的洛萨闭上嘴，脑海里浮现的是年轻法师上次被捂嘴时的样子：被自己一手摁倒在桌面上，左手用圆规卡住露出肯瑞托的烙印，抵抗无能的卡德加惊慌地睁大棕色双眼，咒语变成含糊的“嗯呜”声，湿热的气息喷到自己掌心上，如果含着泪水……

“洛萨，洛萨！你听见没？”抱怨完毕的迦罗娜踢了一脚指挥官。

“咳咳。”洛萨不自然地换了个坐姿来掩饰下身的反应，竭力压制住内心升腾起的欲念，他可不想让迦罗娜误会自己是不是对她有什么想法，“我会给他个特训的。”话音刚落，表情严肃起来的指挥官起身走向门外。

路过两人初次见面的那个房间时，洛萨觉得是时候好好教育一下没什么“实战”经验的法师了。

 

洛萨相信卡德加是喜欢自己的。或许他并没有告白，但从他看向自己信赖的眼神，时不时找借口跑来暴风要塞的行为，洛萨觉得长期被糟老头、高等精灵包围的小法师只是不懂得如何表达爱意而已，甚至可能连自己隐藏的情感都没意识到。既然卡德加需要一个突破口，那么洛萨很乐意为此提供机会。

大概是因为蓝色修士有活动，所以今天的法师区比往日更加安静（法师也会聚众喝酒？）。卡德加临时租屋的门虚掩着，洛萨敲了敲，看没有反应便直接推开进去。一如既往，房间堆满了书、卷轴、铭文……只穿了单衣的法师靠着床坐在地上，左手的书摊开，右手的羽毛笔淌着墨水扔在地上，头低沉着——很明显是睡着了。洛萨轻轻走近他，半蹲下来，他叹了口气，犹豫着伸出手开始抚摸卡德加的乱发，一方面在内心嘀咕着这孩子警惕性未免太低，一方面享受着毛绒绒发丝的柔软触感。摸够了，洛萨翻了个白眼，直接给了卡德加一巴掌。被打醒的法师“啊”了一声，条件反射地猛站起来，结果反而失去重心跌落在木质地板上，发出沉闷的“咚”的一声。

“如果在野外，你已经见到圣光了。”头晕眼花之中，卡德加只听见洛萨的声音从上方传来，“明天日落后到兵营办公室来，训练。”

“什么？我——“卡德加正想要抗议粗暴的对待。

“不要穿马甲斗篷。”洛萨瞥了眼法师松垮衬衫下露出的白皙胸口，扔下最后一句话，转身出了门，“你身上这件就行。”

 

尽管一头雾水，只穿了衬衫长裤的卡德加还是如约来到两人第一次见面的小房间等待，考虑到可能是训练近战遇敌，他还特意带上了自己存钱买的附魔瑟银匕首。

门开的声音，翻书玩的卡德加站起来，“洛”字还没说出口，指挥官就熟练地扯住他的手臂将人摔到桌面上。洛萨左手牢牢摁住卡德加的胸口，右手顺势抽走法师腰带上的匕首，准确插入他的颈边。

卡德加这次连咒语第一个词都没能念出来，就又被指挥官捂住了嘴。

“如果我是潜行者，你大概连圣光都见不到了。”洛萨露出戏谑的眼神。

“呜嗯”头被磕疼的法师在内心大呼不公，用眼神控诉洛萨：“又来！”

年长的指挥官俯身凑近他耳边，喷出升温的呼吸：“注意了，卡德加，有时敌人想要夺走的并不是你的性命……”

 

舌头划过的濡湿声传入，电流从被舔过的耳垂处迸发，法师瞪大了双眼。

洛萨麻利地将卡德加的双手交叉压到腰后，再单手抽走他的腰带捆住。行云流水地完成全套动作，洛萨满意地看着被捂住嘴，身体被迫弓起，一脸迷惘的卡德加。

年长的男人一只手潜入法师单薄的麻制衬衫下，从小腹处一路向上。缺少肌肉、细腻的肌肤，手感如此之好，让他忍不住捏了捏腰侧的软肉，卡德加的脸浮起一层薄薄的粉色：这实在是太过分了！当在胸口游走、覆盖着老茧的手划过乳头时，卡德加脸上的粉色加深了，他感觉到了身体下面某个部位抽动了下。

“你和谁上过床吗？”经验老到的洛萨开始专心袭击起卡德加胸前的两点，从单纯的抚弄转为揉捏，“不用回答，我想我知道答案。”

“身体的欢愉会削弱精神与奥法的交流！”肯瑞托的学徒很想朝着面带笑意的洛萨吼出这么一句达拉然路人皆知的道理，可愤怒的话语都被嘴上的大手给捂住了，竭力的喊声因为乳头的蹂躏化为呻吟。

“让我来猜猜，你哪边更为敏感……嗯，我猜是右边。”

洛萨加大了指尖的力度，感受到被揉捏的乳头逐渐硬起来，他掐了一下左乳，卡德加弓起腰身。指挥官转而袭击右乳，用指甲刮擦着然后用力捏住拉扯。浑身酥麻的卡德加扭动着，阴茎抬起头来。年轻的法师羞于身体的反应，双眼微微红了起来。

“既然猜对了，那么奖励我吧……”洛萨吻了吻卡德加的眼角，突然拔起瑟银匕首，以不亚于盗贼的身手，一剑划开衬衫。

眼前银光一闪让卡德加想要惊呼，却又因为锁骨处的噬咬而转为呻吟。

年长男人急躁的进攻转为温柔的安抚，他一寸寸地舔弄，吮吸，啃咬着小法师的脖颈，直至留下朵朵红痕。接着，洛萨开始用舌头玩弄身下人的乳头，轻柔舔过后紧接着就是牙齿的撕磨，同时，他用空出来的手若有似无地刮过卡德加不断起伏着的小腹，时而转个圈，却并不往下深入长裤内，略有些肉嘟嘟的手感让洛萨在心中暗笑。

上下同时接收刺激的卡德加想要呻吟却无法吐露，想要更多触摸却起不了身，只能无助地乱蹬腿，薄薄的水汽蒙住双眼。指挥官看到了年轻法师的勃起，一把将碍事的长裤扯下来。

现在，洛萨满意地看着自己的“杰作”：卡德加眼神迷离地望着自己，身体一片粉红，阴茎已经直直挺起贴在小腹上了。年长男人粗糙的手指仿佛弹钢琴般划过卡德加白嫩的大腿，停在他圆润翘起的臀瓣处，开始大力揉捏。好吧，洛萨不得不承认，每次法师弯腰画符咒时，从书桌探过身子拿书时，他都会不动声色地盯住他的屁股看，幻想着对方诱人臀部的手感到底有多么美好。现在，他终于体会到了——富有弹性又柔软——让人只想要疯狂蹂躏。

洛萨的手流连于臀部、大腿以及小腹，试图让年轻法师的欲火燃烧得更加旺盛。

然后……他停了下来。

注意到“折磨”中止的卡德加并没有松口气，反而因为突然失去抚弄而失望。他发现自己根本不想停下，只想要洛萨更贴近些，想要他嘴与指尖传来的阵阵电流。

冰蓝色的双眼盯着自己，卡德加不敢与之对视。

 

“想要继续的话，”洛萨轻轻用指尖刮过年轻法师充血的茎身，“那就睁开眼看着我。”

卡德加下定决心绝不睁眼。

洛萨舔舔嘴唇，毫不介意法师的拒绝，只是手不紧不慢地撸动起来。

“可恶，为什么这种事情他做会比自己来更舒服。”无法扭过头的卡德加选择紧闭着双眼。

洛萨惊叹于法师浓密纤长的睫毛，仿佛扇子般随着自己的刺激微微颤动，带来拂过心脏痒痒的感觉。粗糙的手指每一次有意无意划过铃口，都让卡德加控制不住向前送出身体，可就在他想要更多摩擦时，“魔法”之手挪开了。

“卡德加，看着我……”洛萨变得沙哑的低沉声音在耳边命令着。

法师悠悠张开双眼，枫糖色的眸子已经湿漉漉的了，他委屈地看着洛萨。

洛萨想要看到法师噙着泪水双眼的目的达到了，但这远远不够。他想要更多，想要这双眼睛因为高潮而溢满泪水，这张嘴吐出混乱的呻吟，这具身体打满自己的印记……

“守信”的指挥官开始了自己计划的后半段，他熟练地抚弄着卡德加的阴茎，让法师控制不住地弓起身子渴求，无法自控地发出长吟。

“就要到了”卡德加迷迷糊糊地以为自己即将迎来释放，却再一次感觉到了空虚，他恼怒地看向洛萨，不知道该如何抗议这种撩拨。洛萨收起刚才一脸的坏笑，轻轻吻了吻卡德加的眼睛：“……我不会强迫你，如果你愿意接受我，舔一舔我的手心，如果你不愿意，闭上眼，我马上松开你。“

卡德加有些迷惘地看着洛萨。

“卡德加……”洛萨的声音仿佛冒泡的热糖浆，炙热又粘稠，“不要拒绝我……”

接着年长的战士感受到掌心湿漉漉的触感，脸涨得通红的法师幼鹿般的圆眼正盯着自己，柔软的舌头滑过掌心。

 

“抬起腿，”洛萨从口袋里掏出早就准备好的润滑油。

卡德加压制住内心的羞涩，抬起腿架在洛萨的手臂上，紧接着就因为后穴冰冷液体滑过的感觉，颤抖起来。

洛萨的中指先耐心地在穴口四周打转，按摩着，然后再将润滑油缓缓推入小法师体内，指节一节节塞入，挤开褶皱。卡德加本能地因为异物的入侵感收缩起来，身体不安地扭动着。

“放轻松……”洛萨的中指彻底进入后，开始旋转，试着让肠壁沾上更多润滑。

随着第二根手指的加入，卡德加挣扎得更厉害了，这种身体多了不应该有的东西的感觉……很怪异。当第三根手指加入时，法师开始难受地呻吟起来，身体本能地想要把入侵物推出去，但不断收缩的穴口却把手指更加深入地吞了进去。

“不要动，再忍耐一下。”年长的男人安慰道，第一次被开发的身体还是太紧，他无法想象等下自己埋入的时候会有多么完美了。

当洛萨指尖划过某一点时，卡德加的呻吟却因为突然蹿过的电流卡在喉咙。

洛萨察觉到了法师短促的“呼声”，笑了笑，指尖用力在那一点处摩擦。

卡德加并非没有自慰过，但他从没体验过这种快感直接在大脑炸开的感觉。洛萨指腹每一次擦过，都让他感官过载，就像那次他站在奥核之眼任奥法能量流入身体，直至身体无法承受时的眩晕感。

就在卡德加觉要见到圣光前，洛萨抽出了手指。陡然的空虚感让小法师从云端跌落。这一次的恶意戏弄简直要让他疯掉了，就在他“呜呜”抗议时，洛萨舔了舔他的耳垂：“接受我，我的全部……（Take me, all of it）”，然后急迫地脱掉裤子释放出自己已经硬到发紫的阴茎。

洛萨扶着阴茎让龟头挤入肌肉环，毫无预警地整个没入到卡德加已经湿热柔软的体内。肠壁瞬间被撑到了极限，绝望地想要推出火热的柱体，法师拱起身体，想要摆脱这种被贯穿的感觉，却被战士继续捂住嘴，发出闷哼。

进去之后，洛萨并没有开始抽插，而是把小法师死死压在书桌上，一只手将二人的胯部按在一起，晃动着臀部，让阴茎在卡德加的体内不断地搅动着，让他充分体会到被完全塞满的感觉。

卡德加想要喊“停下”，穴口却紧紧咬住对方阴茎，收缩不得的痛楚，以及被填满的满足感却混合着让他大脑一片空白。

洛萨开始小幅度快速地抽插，感受着肠壁的挤压，嫩肉被推开的摩擦。不过他并没有忽略一直渴求释放却再三被中断的卡德加的需求。洛萨逐渐缓下一开始疯狂地攻城略地，尽量让自己每一次深入都会刚好擦过小法师的前列腺。

重新获得刺激的卡德加半闭着眼睛，压在腰下的手胡乱地抓着桌面。洛萨手指的刺激固然美妙，但被火热擦过的感觉更加令人沉醉。因为，在他体内的那个人是洛萨，那个他默默喜欢，却又不敢太过接近，总是捉弄自己的洛萨。

被卡德加紧致的甬道弄得差点射出来的洛萨身体覆上了一层薄汗，他俯身看着小法师已经变为深棕色的双眼：“卡德加，为我歌唱（sing for me）……”

 

洛萨松开了一直紧紧捂住卡德加嘴的手，解开了对方双手的束缚，轻轻揉捏着以防血液流通不畅。

卡德加本来想说点什么，下一瞬就又被堵住了嘴，这次是洛萨的吻。疯狂而甜蜜，带着铁锈与麦酒的味道。唇齿相交，两人仿佛争夺控制权般吮吸着对方的舌头，咬着口腔的软肉，直到气喘吁吁地分开，卡德加肿起的唇瓣变成了樱红色，银丝从嘴角处落下，他双手扶住洛萨的肩膀，小腿向内勾住对方的腰部。卡德加的手抚摸着年长男人结实的后背，宽广的肩膀。隆起的肌肉在手指下起伏，而双腿之间紧实的腰线，让他忍不住用大腿摩擦起来，汲取其间蕴含的力量。卡德加喜欢这种感觉，被占有，被填满，被承认，被爱着……

洛萨用足以留下青紫痕迹的力度双手握住卡德加的胯部，摆动起身体。现在他的每一次冲刺都会整根没入，直至两人身体紧紧相贴，然后他会缓缓抽出，让卡德加的身体恋恋不舍地咬住自己，当只有龟头留在他体内时，再次狠狠撞入。

后背若有似无地爱抚，大腿根部柔嫩肌肤划过腰间，法师青涩的爱意让人迷醉。

“看着我，看着我，卡德加。”

在欲海中翻滚的小法师泪眼迷蒙，他盯着洛萨冰蓝色双眼，无意识地吐出呻吟，这实在是太多了。洛萨知道他要到了，他一边不断地抽插，给予卡德加更多刺激，一边开始撸动夹在两人身体之间不断渗出液体的性器。洛萨大力地撞击着，囊袋把卡德加的嫩肉摩得发红。身下人的小穴被润滑液、肠液、前液彻底打湿，濡湿的洞口不断地收缩着，像是有意识地在吞吐洛萨粗大的阴茎。

卡德加紧紧攀附着正在操着他的指挥官后背上，像溺水之人寻求浮木的拯救一般。

洛萨在他耳边喘息，拇指滑过他阴茎的顶端，送上了最后一击：“为我射出来。”

眼前一道白光，卡德加的指甲掐入指挥官的后背，白浊四溅到两人的小腹胸口上。

高潮让他的肠壁受到刺激收缩起来，紧紧包裹住洛萨的灼热。迷糊之中，卡德加感觉体内的阴茎似乎变的更大了，自己似乎被撑到了极限，他双手无力地落在身侧，目光找不到焦点，只是任由洛萨将起自己一条腿抬得更高，以更加深入的姿势疯狂地操弄。

肉体撞击肉体的啪啪声，淫靡的体液交换声，是房间唯一剩下的东西。一声低吼，卡德加不自觉地因为突然射入体内的液体再度收缩，高潮中的洛萨不禁扬起头，仿佛连他也无法承受这份紧致带来的快感袭击。

洛萨整个人压在卡德加身上，发出长长的餍足的叹息，享受着湿热柔软的紧握，过了会才从法师的体内退了出来。精液从卡德加还在收缩的小穴里流了出来，把桌面弄湿得一塌糊涂，小法师不禁呻吟了一声，这种感觉真是非常奇怪又异常满足。

洛萨将卡德加抱在怀中，吻了吻他的额头。

 

穿着洛萨临时拿来过于宽大的衬衫及外裤，卡德加忍住屁股的不适感，和洛萨一起慢慢走出兵营。

走廊两侧负责站岗的守卫仿佛没听见办公室内任谁都忽视不了的的动静，目不斜视地履行自己的职责。

卡德加腿软，绊了一下，幸好被洛萨扶住了。一个守卫动了动，接着似乎发出了闷闷的咳嗽声。

肯瑞托的法师恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，心想着：等着变羊吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 当我开始翻译搬运卖安利时，大概是入坑了。  
> 当我开始不要脸写PWP时，大概是在鸡血。  
> 当我开始写剧情文的时候，大概是走不了了。  
> 【清水的玩意我会PO在LOFTER，请走：http://candlekeep.lofter.com/】


End file.
